CordeliaXander drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: Okay, the first post is the work for 1sentence at LJ: 50 prompts, 50 sentences. Drabbles will come. :D


for **1sentence**

**comfort **

Stifling a yawn at Han Solo and Luke's antics, Cordelia burrowed closer to her boyfriend and settled her head against his shoulder for a much deserved nap.

**kiss **

Hidden in closets and between stacks of books; how the mighty had fallen.

**soft **

She glared at his wardrobe choice, and he only chuckled softly and took her hand to lead her out of the library.

**pain **

If the spike had stabbed her through the abdomen, why did her heart hurt so much?

**potatoes **

She scrunched her nose at the offered fry; but then she saw his expectant eyes behind it and, sighing, bit into it.

**rain **

Car lost to the IRS, a sudden downpour and Xander wordlessly offering an umbrella in the deserted school hallway; Cordelia snatched it away and marched off, alone.

**chocolate **

When Doyle offered her a Twinkie, she shook her head and suddenly decided to take a free afternoon.

**happiness **

After a string of carefully selected boyfriends, it amazed her that Xander was the one to make her the happiest.

**telephone **

A.I. number in hand, Xander grabbed the phone; shaking his head, he let it go again.

**ears **

He was all ears, he said as he saw her hands trembling after the Slayer Fest.

**name **

Lavelle! He only laughed at her disbelieving expression.

**sensual **

Over the coming summer, she definitely had to get him into her pool.

**death **

Almost-death by worms and being kissed by Alexander Harris, her day couldn't get worse.

**sex **

They've never talked about it; but they are both silently waiting for the right timing.

**touch **

After the Homecoming Dance, he always waits for her to make the first step and she can't understand why.

**weakness **

Not telling her was killing him; but the truth equalled losing Cody and he didn't want Willow that much.

**tears **

He heard the news from Willow, who heard it from Buffy, who heard it from Spike, who let Angel explain the details and Xander just didn't _care_ as tears escaped him.

**speed **

From enemies to partners too quickly; of course they'd end like this.

**wind **

On a whim, she jumped onto his back and let him carry her piggy-ride while the wind carried her laughter away.

**freedom **

Xander still felt cold as Anya invaded his life; Cordelia at least knew some aspects of subtlety.

**life **

Blue like her mother's, the newborn's eyes stared into her new life expectantly, as if the world wasn't what she'd asked for and she'd need to make some changes ipso facto; his wife wouldn't understand but Xander already had the perfect name for her.

**jealousy **

All this time worrying about angsted-out but very single Buffy; what a joke!

**hands **

His hands were much like his words; erratic and fumbling, but they always had a point to make.

**taste **

Cord pants and loose printed shirts; she had _so_ much work ahead.

**devotion **

She didn't truly realise it until much later, when she decided to change for another man, but for Xander she'd gladly given up a whole version of self.

**forever **

One day she looked up at him and smiled, just as simply, with no second thoughts, and Xander knew he wanted that feeling forever.

**blood **

She lies unconscious in a pool of her own blood, and he is the only one to blame.

**sickness **

Once was the near-death experience, twice was a mistake; after kiss number six and seven, Cordelia knows she's under a Xander-fever.

**melody **

They never had a special song; but whenever the lyrics mention a typical high school princess, he has to smile.

**star **

When the first Stars Wars I ads appeared across L.A, she thought to call him.

**home **

Her house: the gardens, the pool, the first-class furniture and her exquisite wardrobe; but only snapping back and forth with her boyfriend over old books feels like home.

**confusion **

No... _no_... and yet that was Xander, kissing Willow.

**fear **

Not until he saw her betrayed face did it sink it how much he feared losing her.

**lightning/thunder **

He pokes at her until she turns around, dark thunder in her eyes, and he remembers why he kissed her that first time.

**bonds **

He remained on the Hellmouth; she fled to L.A. and never looked back; but in the end the truth remains: they'll always be each other's first love.

**market **

He pulls her into the minimarket and laughs at her widened eyes as he fills their cart to the brim with snacks.

**technology **

He does the unthinkable and asks Angel for pictures of her; when his inbox gets the scanned versions, he patiently edits the vampire and Wesley out and prints a copy for his wallet, just for old times' sake.

**gift **

She uses it under her shirt, where not even Xander can see it; but when she wakes up in a hospital room, still dizzy and pain flaring up her middle, she takes off the necklace, stares at the silver heart and then tosses it out her window with all her remaining strength.

**smile **

He never brings her flowers, or treats her out unless she asks, but as he promises to wash the vamp dust of her leather seats forever, Cordelia has to smile.

**innocence **

Shunned by her old friends, ignored by everyone else; Xander watches his ex girlfriend walk head held high down the hallway and he wonders whether he's taken the last of her innocence away.

**completion **

She's with Xander, and Willow is with Oz, and Buffy is kind of with Angel... their group is complete.

**clouds **

She thought she belonged, _really_ belonged, but as neither Xander nor Willow can hold her gaze, she knows she was only walking on fantasy clouds.

**sky **

She knows he's thinking about Buffy's disappearance; he hasn't stopped fretting since he was the last one to see her alive and fighting Angelus; but as they're sitting in her car, quietly staring up into the night sky, she doesn't call him on it.

**heaven **

It's crazy, but for her he's willing to brave heaven and hell - or the girls' version of it - when they find out about him and Cordelia.

**hell **

She's dancing in Wesley's arms and Xander can't even protest.

**sun **

She yelps as he appears out of nowhere and lifts her in his arms; she throws her head back and her laugher joins his as the only thing she can see is the sun above them.

**moon **

Full moon and Xander's turn at Oz-sitting; he has to grin as Cordelia comes in with two bags of Choc Chips.

**waves **

He runs his fingers down the soft waves of her long hair; when she turns to him curiously, he calls her beautiful for the first time.

**hair **

The spark in her eyes when she decided that he needed a haircut, the devilish look as she sat him before her favourite hairdresser and that satisfied grin at the final result; all those little things add together and suddenly Xander's promising to do this every week.

**supernova **

He pictures her in the skies, travelling regally from planet to planet and remoulding those she doesn't like; and when he hears of a supernova, he knows it's all her, showing her temper at some poor, helpless God.


End file.
